Happy Little Moments
by Soror Curantis
Summary: Tsubasa needs a break every once in a while. Even if she doesn't admit it. [Twelve Shots of Summer: Trinity Limit]


Tsubasa flopped on her bed with a groan. _Finally. I can sleep._

Unfortunately, this didn't last long, as her phone started to buzz. She ignored it for a moment, but the caller didn't get the message. She twisted her face into a scowl as she snatched her phone and almost broke the top part when she flipped it open. She glared at the name blinking persistently on the screen.

"State your business before I track you down and break your hands so that you won't be able to call me!" she snapped into the cell.

"Hey, Tsubasa-chi! It's me, Takeru!" The voice on the receiver's end said cheerfully.

"I know it's you! How else do you think I would I know where to find you?"

"...You weren't serious about that threat, were you?"

"If you don't tell me what you want in ten seconds, you'll see whether or not I'm serious."

"All right, all right! What I was going to ask was if you wanted to have a karaoke party with the guys and me."

"I'm studying! I don't have time for parties!"

"If you want your studying to sink in, you should probably take a break."

"I _was_ taking a break." Tsubasa gritted her teeth. "I was about to go to sleep before you rudely interrupted me."

"...Manabe-kun is gonna be there." He wispered teasingly.

"I don't want to see Akira during the week before finals!"

She heard a gasp. "Did you get in a fight with him?" Takeru asked.

Tsubasa rolled her eyes. "No. Akira always teases me around this time about how I never study until the last minute."

"Oh, that. I thought something else had happened." Takeru was lucky that he wasn't talking to Tsubasa in person. He would've had more than just broken hands. "Soooo, about the party." He continued. "Manabe's bringing snacks."

"..." She started to take the phone away from her ear.

"Remember that he's a rich kid who always brings high-quality food!" His voice was slightly distant but still clear.

Tsubasa jumped as her stomach answered for her. She sighed. "Is he bringing any pastries?"

"He always does."

"...Fine. I'll go if you stop calling me so late."

"Yes! The party's tomorrow at four! Oh and, what time is it?"

"Doesn't your phone have a clock?"

"...Yikes! That _is_ late! How'd that happen!...Oh, yeah. Day-light savings."

Tsubasa clicked the end-call button and put down her phone. Burrowing her head in her pillow, she waited for sleep to take her.

* * *

Tsubasa opened the door to the karaoke room.

"Tsubasa!"

She was engulfed with hugs and pats on the back from her buds. She saw Akira standing in the back of the room. His face was expressionless. "Hey!" she shouted at him. "Didn't I teach you how to smile?"

He waited for Tsubasa's friends to settle down before approaching her. "Didn't I teach you how to study?" he replied. His voice was level. As usual.

Tsubasa clenched her hands. "Why you—!"

Akira had brought his phone up in her face. The screen showed a blank text screen. Arisa's name was in the box that told who the text was going to be sent to. Akira's thumb was poised over the buttons.

Tsubasa bit her tongue. Her twin sister was trying to make her stop cussing.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"Where's the food!" she snapped instead.

Akira put down the phone and pointed to the table in the back of the room. Tsubasa stomped over to it and started munching on a strawberry-shortcake.

Takeru took a mic off its stand as the party began.

Tsubasa calmed as she sat in the presence of her friends. Akira walked up to her and handed over notebook. _Oh._ she thought. _I must've told him what I was learning in school._

She slowly took the notebook from his hands. She muttered a thanks as he sat down next to her while she flipped though the pages of the book. She smiled a little as she remembered him giving her notes during high-school as well.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm sure the exams at junior colleges are easier then the ones at universities."

He smiled as she threw a punch at him which he swiftly dodged.

* * *

 **A/N: Done! This is for Twelve Shots of Summer: Trinity Limit's _Making Time_ prompt. Try some of the stories there!**

 **I hope this was fun to read! Please review!**


End file.
